Prides: Book One: Survivor
by SpiritBlazeLuv
Summary: Remember Smokepaw? No? Well, he was the apprentice who died on the Great Journey from falling off a cliff... But what if he lived? What if he survived? Read this story to find out what happens to this young apprentice after his fall! Is he able to survive? Or will he catch a one way ride to StarClan? This is the story of his life! Rated T for Warrior Stuff!
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

 **Welcome to my fanfic! Hello everyone! This will be the first of the Pride books! My name is SpiritBlazeLuv, but just call me Spirit. I'm ALWAYS looking for more cat characters so PLEASE send me some!**

 **WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **This story is a little bit different than a regular warrior fanfic. Let me explain: The deputy is called a beta (BAY- tuh), the groups are known as Prides (like lion prides), a medicine cat is called an herbalist (erb- a- list), the apprentices are known as watchers (because they WATCH and learn), instead of 'paw' as the suffix they have 'cub', and there is another job: Queens. I know what you're thinking. "Oh these are like the moms!" Wrong. The Queen's job is to watch the kits, give them a look over, help them fall asleep, and teach them manners. For example: I, Spiritkit, want to be a Queen. I become a Queen's watcher, Spiritcub. Now when I've completed my Queen training I become a full Queen. I receive the name, Spiritqueen. Anyone that becomes a Queen gets the suffix 'queen' at the end. And they will only stop being a watcher once the queen dies or retires. (kind of like a medicine cat apprentice!)**

 **Now enough of my boring lecture! Here are the alliances! Enjoy reading!**

 **StonePride**

 **Leader:** Jaggedstar- muscular grey tom with jagged white stripes.

 **Beta:** Quailchest- lithe tan she-cat with brown speckles on her chest.

 **Herbalist:** Milkberry; white tom with berry red nose.

 _Watcher, Crystalcub_

 **Queen:** Dapplequeen- dapple gray she-cat

 _Watcher, Bloomqueen_

 **Warriors:**

Pebblefur- dapple gray tom.

Applespot- dark ginger and white she-cat.

 _Watcher, Fawncub_

Deertail- tan she-cat with white ringed tail.

Riverstep-sleek gray tom.

Lightningstrike- muscular light gray tom with white stripes.

 _Watcher, Oakcub_

Cougarclaw- dark brown tom with long, long claws.

Poppyflight- practically a miniature bobcat with blue eyes.

Sparrowing- black and gray tom.

Foxshadow- calico she-cat.

Cherryfoot- light ginger and red she-cat.

Mudpelt- mottled brown tom.

Thornblaze- Golden she-cat with white stripes.

 _Watcher, Skycub_

Stormfoot- Huge white tom with gray paws and eyes.

 _Watcher, Wintercub_

Muddapple- chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat.

Mossshine- slender silver she-cat with green eyes.

Shadefox- Calico tom with sharp green eyes.

 _Watcher, Stonecub_

Prairiebreeze- Beautiful tan and white she-cat.

Gorgepelt- Dark tan tom with big paws.

 _Watcher, Jaycub_

 **Watchers:**

Bloomqueen- chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat. – 14 moons

Crystalcub- white she cat with crystal blue eyes. - 11 moons

Fawncub- light tan she-cat with white spots. - 11 moons

Oakcub- reddish brown tom. - 11 moons

Skycub- white she-cat with light gray stripes and startling blue eyes. – 7 moons

Wintercub- white tom with light gray patches. – 7 moons

Jaycub- grayish blue she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. – 7 moons

 **Mothers:**

Silvermoon- silver tabby with white markings, mother to Featherkit (silver tabby she-cat), Sandkit (light tan she-cat), Dustkit (light tan and brown tom), Rainkit (light gray tom). Mated to Gorgepelt.

 **Elders:**

Tanglefoot- mottled gray tom with white muzzle.

Firestripe- white she-cat with bright ginger stripes.

Flowerstem- deaf, old she-cat with a white pelt and green eyes.

Tuffear- brown tom with fluffy ear tufts.

 **Shadowclan:**

Smokepaw- black lithe tom with blue eyes. 7 moons

 **PrairiePride**

 **Leader:** Copperstar- copper colored she-cat with white patches.

 **Beta:** Redstrike- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _Watcher, Hawkpaw_

 **Herbalist:** Littlewing- small she-cat with brown dapple pelt.

 **Queen:** Honeyqueen- light brown she-cat with silky fur.

 **Warriors:**

Sootheart-gray and white she-cat.

Tinyfoot- light tan she-cat with one paw smaller than others.

 _Watcher, Breezecub_

Wheatchest- white tom with gold patches on chest and paws.

Grassstorm- gray she-cat with moss green eyes.

Moosepelt- huge brown tom.

Brambleblaze- chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat.

Blackbee- brown she-cat with black stripes.

 _Watcher, Cloudcub_

Scarletdawn- Beautiful red she-cat with blue eyes.

Lionwind- gold tom with violet eyes.

Draftfoot- Light grey she-cat with big paws.

Buzzardwing- tan tom with amber eyes.

Cornsilk- Beautiful slender gold she-cat.

Spottedmoon- Slender white she-cat with black patches.

Whitefire- white tom with flame colored stripes.

 _Watcher, Hawkcub_

Sunfur- light yellow tabby tom.

 _Watcher, Rabbitcub_

Dovelight- light grey tom with white stripes.

Treefoot- Brown tom with long legs.

 _Watcher, Mistcub_

 **Watchers:**

Cloudcub- White tom with grey speckles. 11 ½ moons

Mistcub- Slender silver she-cat with white stripes. 11 ½ moons

Breezecub- tan she-cat with ruffled fur and blue eyes. 8 moons

Hawkcub- Dark brown tom with black stripes. 8 moons

Rabbitcub- Dark brown tom with white stripes. 8 moons

 **Queens:**

Jadeblaze- Light grey she-cat with long fur and jade green eyes, mother to Leafkit (white she-cat with green eyes), Sparkkit (ginger she-cat with dark green eyes), and Skykit (flame colored tom with white stripes and sky blue eyes). Mated to Whitefire.

Dewfrost- grey and white she-cat, mother to Larkkit (grey speckled she-cat with long legs) and Cedarkit (russet brown tom with long legs). Mated to Treeleg.

 **Elders:**

Bluewhisker- grey blue she-cat with long whiskers.

Lizzardeye- black tom with bright amber eyes.

Marigoldheart- Yellow tabby she-cat with grey around the muzzle.

 **ForestPride**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar- large grey and white tom.

 **Beta:** Thunderdrum- mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

 **Herbalist:** Featherstream- dappled silver she-cat.

 _Watcher, Beetlecub_

 **Queen:** Cloudqueen- she-cat with long silky white fur.

 **Warriors:**

Leafshade- black tom with green eyes.

Shimmerfur- silky grey she-cat.

Owltalon- white tom with brown speckles.

Russetstream- russet colored she-cat.

 _Watcher, Quietcub_

Fernshade- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Greyfox- grey tom with sharp muzzle.

Buckfoot- tan tom with darker flecks.

 _Watcher, Whispercub_

Petalheart- dappled black she-cat.

Rowanpelt- brown and white tom.

Peakfur- grey tabby tom with spikey fur.

Thistlestrike- fierce looking she-cat with black fur and green eyes.

Sunflight- beautiful orange she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Batear- Black she-cat with large ears.

 _Watcher, Lightcub_

Yellowheart- light gold tabby tom.

Pebblepatch- White she-cat with grey dapples.

Sharppelt- Brown tom with spiky pelt.

Sagewhisker- white she-cat with green eyes.

Wrenfeather- tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

 **Watchers:**

Beetlecub- black tom with grey markings. 10 moons

Lightcub- Black she-cat with light gray stripes. 10 moons

Quietcub- Soft grey and white she-cat. 8 moons

Whispercub-soft white and grey she-cat. 8 moons

 **Queens:**

Robinsong- dark ginger tabby, mother to Nettlekit (russet tom with spiky pelt), Juniperkit (brown tabby she-cat with spiky pelt), and Acornkit (dark ginger tabby with spiky pelt). Mated to Sharppelt.

 **Elders:**

Wingheart- large grey tabby tom with wispy fur.

Mousepelt- brown she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

 _Burning ash and sulfur filled the air around the tom. Each rattled breath he drew seemed to burn his lungs. His eyes stung as he ran through the smoke, trying to find the way out._

 _"Help!" There was the call of the cat again. He turned his large grey head trying to find the source of the noise. Flames crackled all around him threatening to close in around him. The air seemed to crush his body to the ground. Each paw step was a struggle for him._

 _"Help! Please!" The large tom lifted his head, and drew his body slowly forward toward the noise. Every time he placed his paws on the ground it made it harder for him to draw them up. It felt as though something was trying to grab his paws and hold them down. A cough drew out of his throat, and seemed to shake his whole body. His eyes started to close more slowly, and he could feel the air from his lungs being ripped from him._

 _"Help me!" The plea for help sounded again, and the white striped tom stirred at it. The sound of the voice seemed to give his body more energy, and he was able to draw himself off the ground. Each limb in his body protested and cried that he rest, but the tom moved on. One paw step at a time, he slowly staggered forward. Smoke found its way to his lungs making his insides burn with pain. The tom turned to his right as he heard the voice call out again. "Help!"_

 _This time the voice sounded a bit closer to him. His dried amber orbs flicked from side to side. He searched in the smoke looking for the source. Puling his legs forward, he crawled toward the noise. All of a sudden, a blast of smoke and ash covered him. He felt himself be buried under the ash, and his life slipping away from him. The white striped tom heard StarPride calling to him, and star flecked shapes started to appear. "Help me!" The call sounded again, and the tom grunted. He was NOT a failure, and wouldn't die this time. The shapes of StarPride faded away as he cracked open his amber orbs._

 _Life slowly seeped back into him as he struggled trying to stand up. Gradually, he was able to rise off the ground. The tom shook out his pelt to get rid of the ash. Sluggishly, he took a step forward, and then another. Ambling through the ash and smoke, he was soon very near to the voice. It cried out again, and for a second the grey tom couldn't believe his ears. He knew that voice! The weary cat shook his head telling himself that is wasn't real. But excitement flitted through his heart. With a little more spring in his step, he hurried forward. Soon a shape took place in the smoke covered land. The outline was a cat, and that was all he could see for now. A plume of smoke rose suddenly in front of him blocking the view of the cat. He gasped in surprise, and stumbled backwards. Not wanting to lose sight of the cat, he plunged into the smoke. It clogged his lungs and burnt his eyes, but he kept running. The muscular tom gasped in air as he tumbled out of the smoke. "Help me!"_

 _He raised his head and saw that the cat was still there. His amber orbs widened in shock as he recognized the familiar pelt. "Jaggedstar! Please help me!" The cat turned her sky blue orbs to Jaggedstar. His heart gave a leap at the sight of the cat. It was her. It was she. It was Skyblossom. His dead mate. Her pelt of white with light gray-blue patches was covered in a layer of ash. Her sky blue orbs glinted with fear. Jaggedstar quickly ran forward to embrace her._

 _Before he could reach her, a giant flame of fire burst in front of him. He let out a yelp as it burnt his muzzle, leaving a strip of pink skin. Knowing that nothing could keep him from seeing Skyblossom, he leapt through the flames. Jaggedstar let out a grunt of pain as he tumbled to the ground. He squeezed his amber orbs tightly together before cracking them open. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw the beautiful she cat._

 _Drawing in a deep breath, he scrambled to his paws. Jaggedstar knew what he must look like. His grey pelt with jagged white stripes was burnt and was covered with ash and soot. But that didn't stop him from stumbling forward to embrace her. He pressed his muzzle into her neck fur, and drew in her sweet scent. Skyblossom obliged, returning the favor. A dry purr rumbled in his throat as they enjoyed each other's precense. The greeting was broken as the she-cat pulled away._

 _"Is something wrong?" asked Jaggedstar, his eyes twinkling with worry. Skyblossom hesitated as though she didn't want to tell him something._

 _"Not….. that way," the she-cat answered choosing her words carefully," I'm sorry that our time tonight will be short." She gazed at him sorrow filling her sky blue orbs. She beckoned for him to follow as she turned away. Puzzled, Jaggedstar walked after her. He opened his mouth to ask why their time would be short, but Skyblossom whisked her tail over his muzzle. She gently shook her head no, and Jaggedstar knew that he should hold his tongue._

 _Taking her tail off his mouth she pointed with it to the distance. The tom turned his head slowly, and his amber eyes widened at the sight. A combination of sky and smoke looked as they were battling against the dark shadows. Thunder shook the ground as the two forces rammed into each other. Jaggedstar turned his head to Skyblossom, but jumped in surprise to see her glowing on fire._

 _"_ Jaggedstar!" _Skyblossom's voice mixed with hundreds of others. "_ Open your ears and listen for what we have to say! _" Jaggedstar crouched down, and trembled in fear. He slowly backed away from the she-cat as she shone with more fire. "_ Smoke that fills the sky can bring sickness and death, but it also scares away the unwanted! Remember the smoke! Heed this warning _!" Fire burned around him stronger than ever, and Skyblossom's voice grew louder and louder. "_ SMOKE THAT FILLS THE SKY CAN BRING DEATH AND SICKNESS, BUT IT ALSO SCARES AWAY THE UNWANTED! REMEMBER THE SMOKE! HEED THIS WARNING! _" The voices rumbled, lightning flashed, and flames roared all around Jaggedstar. Over and over the prophecy was spouted, and the world around Jaggedstar seemed to erupt with chaos. He fell to the ground choking on the smoke that was closing around him._

 _His eyes rolled up into his head as the smoke swept in around his body. Slowly the roaring died as Jaggedstar fell into the black warmth. He tried to hold so that he could see his mate one more time, but eventually gave up and let the black take control over him. All he heard, as he fell into unconsciencness, was the prophecy ringing in his ears._

* * *

Jaggedstar woke with a start as he remembered his dream. _It all seemed so real,_ he thought. Jaggedstar screwed up his face trying to recall more of it, but it was aleady fading away. All he could remember was seeing his beautiful mate. That thought brought a smile to Jaggedstar's face as he slowly sank back into his sleep. He didn't even notice the pink skin on his muzzle where the fire had burnt his hair.

 **That was an intense dream! Don't you think? Haha. Ok not the best prophecy but cut me some slack, I'm new at this. XD This is definitely going to be a hard story for me since its my first, but I will try my hardest. Updating will definitely be the problem because I am always reeeeaaaaallllyyy busy.**

 **That's all I really wanted to tell you… Oh if you have any questions, and you aren't a FanFiction member, just ask me in the comments, and I will answer you at the beginning of a new chappie! Like I said before, leave a review and you will get a sneak peak at the first chappie! As I always say "** _ **Why Read Without Reviewing?"**_ **So give me your thoughts and inputs, and I'll try to answer back as best as I can!**

 **Question of the Day**

How do you think the prophecy will fit in to the story?

 **Leave your answer in the comment section! :D**

 **Luv**

 **Spirit :D**

 **(P.S. Again lots of thanks to Inkblot(dawt)Leaf! You guys should check out her awesome stories!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2: Chapter 1**

 **I know, I KNOW! You guys probably REALLY hate me now. I'M SO SOOOORRRRRRYYYY! *CRYING* I JUST AM REALLY, REALLY BUSY! My excuse is actually quite a good one. I got a German Shorthair Pointer puppy named Luna. (After one of my fav characters from Harry Potter) She is a really needy puppy, and can't bear being left by herself. So whenever she is awake I have to be with her. She takes about 3 naps a day which are roughly an hour and a half long. I use that time to get school done, take care of other pets, and ride my horse. Also Luna needs to have a TON of exercise because she's a hunting dog. Now, you might say, "Why don't you just write at night?" Well, I have to get up at 6:30 am every morning so I use night to sleep. I also have B-ball practice some nights. Now, I know I said I would send out sneak peaks, but just be glad I was able to get the first chappie out.**

 **The POVs for this book will be Smokey then some other kitty. If you catch any grammar mistakes please tell me where and I'll fix them! Now let's begin! (FINALLY!) XD**

 **Disclaimer: If Hollyleaf is dead then I don't own or claim to own Warriors.**

" _Smokepaw! No!"_

His mother's voice rang in his head as he fell off the cliff. The air seemed to suck him to the ground. His mother's fearful eyes stared at him as he fell out of her grasp, and into the abyss below. He was just falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Then pain. Unbearable pain ripped through his whole body. He let out a scream that didn't meet his ears as he slammed against a sharp ledge. It cut into his body, tearing out his fur. Black dimmed is vision while his mind came in and out of consciousness. Wind whistled though his ears as he continued to fall.

Below him the earth spun at a dizzying pace as the apprentice tumbled through the air. Another ledge suddenly jutted into his vision, but before he could try and move, he smashed into it. The force of him falling caused him to lose is breath as he hit it. He reeled trying to force his lungs to breathe in the air around him. Weakly they started working to his command, but not before he lost his grip on the ledge and started falling again. His eyes rolled into his head as the gravitational force made him lose his breath again. Wheezing, he tried to turn in the air, but his overexerted muscles weren't working. The misty fog beneath gave way as he tumbled through it. His eyes widened as he saw green leafy branches shooting upward.

A yowl tore from his throat as he fell into those claw-like branches. They scraped his wiry frame ripping his once nice pelt. They clawed his face making him not able to see out of one eye. He thumped from tree branch to tree branch. A bruise appearing each time he smacked into one.

Blood dripped down his face, but those ruthless trees kept tearing him apart. Whimpers escaped his maw, and his blue eyes started to well up with tears. He howled in pain as a couple of his claws were wrenched from his paws. But he continued his downward ascent. For gravity was not something he could beat.

His eyes cracked open as he heard a rumbling sound. The sound of water gathered beneath him, and he didn't even have the chance to think what was going to happen before it rushed over him. The cool water immediately seeped to his bones. Chilling him to the core. The air around him waned until he was completely submerged. He tumbled through the icy ride bouncing from rock to rock.

Every so often he would get the chance to breathe, but it wasn't enough. His vision grew dimmer until all he could see was flecks of light. Suddenly, a color crept at the edge of his vision. A cloud of red floated around him. _What is it?_ He thought to himself. _Is someone hurt in the water?_ The lack of oxygen had finally gotten to his head. Smokepaw tried to reach a paw out to touch it, but he didn't even have the energy to do that.

The current washed him towards the surface, and he gasped and coughed for breath. However, as soon as he rose, the water sucked him back underneath. Over and over this repeated until Somkepaw knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. _So, this is how it ends,_ he thought, _I finally will be joining Starclan. At least I will be able to visit Mother in her dreams._ That made a smile creep upon his bloodied muzzle as he relaxed, ready for Starclan to take him.

He saw a bright light, and Smokepaw knew that he was safe now. He let out his last breath, and gave into the murky water. Before his consciousness was lost he saw a movement on the corner of his eye. Too tired to move his head he just floated there in the water. Suddenly, strong jaws wrapped around his torn up scruff. Pulling his pelt off his body.

They carried him up with strong paws made for swimming. The light grew brighter, and the sky grew clearer as they reached the surface. But it was too late for Smokepaw and he gave way to the warm darkness.

The savior didn't stop though. Vaguely, Smokepaw was aware of how the sun filled his pelt. How voices shouted around him full of worry. When someone pushed on his chest to expel the water in his lungs. How someone cried out as they saw his ripped and bruised face. He checked in and out of consciousness the whole time.

 **Flash**

"Hurry! Get him to Milkberry!"

 **Flash**

"What's going on?! What's wrong with his face?!"

 **Flash**

"Quickly! Dapplequeen warm him up!"

 **Flash**

"Crystalcub get me thyme and cobwebs!"

 _Crystalcub? What type of name is that?_ But his weary mind couldn't dawdle on that thought right now. His maw was opened and sour leaves were shoved down his throat. He gagged and tried to spit them out, but strong paws kept his mouth shut. Cool juices seeped into his fur, and for a moment he thought he was under water again. They made his injuries sting, and he let out a cry of pain. As the gash on his back was tended to he began thrashing around. _They are torturing me!_ He thought. _I must fight back!_ He wriggled and squirmed, lashing out with his paws.

"Quick! Cougarclaw, hold him down for me! He is reopening his wounds!" A set of paws grabbed his shoulders, and thrust him to the ground. Two hind legs smashed down his hind legs so he couldn't kick. Smokepaw lay there helplessly on his side. A stinging juice was dripped into his eyes clearing them for a second before the filled up with sticky goo again.

All he caught was a blurry brown tom, and the palest of white cat. Concern filled the white cat's eyes, but Smokepaw thought that he had imagined it. Each wound was tended, and Smokepaw was lost in the haze of movement and murmuring. Everything seemed out of tune. The cats' words were slurred together, and their movements were slow. Sometimes they would be at one place, then somehow move to a whole other place.

A prickle that had been at the back of his mind had slowly grown stronger. Soon, it felt as though his pelt was on fire. Burning like a furnace over his coarse fur. Worry and tension filled the air as the white cat tried to cool him down. Smokepaw cried out, begging the white cat to help.

More sour leaves were thrusted into his throat, and this time he didn't hesitate to swallow them. Throughout the day and night, bitter leaves were given to him. Slowly, the burning fire dimmed to flickering flames. The heat that had been on the edge of his vision was now gone.

A dapple gray cat often showed up and lay beside him when he began to ache again. She, at least he assumed, would murmur calming words that soothed him. Her voice was smooth like honey, and sounded like a song. Her tongue would then caress his fur, and she would groom it until he fell back asleep.

Each time this was repeated. Soon Smokepaw was able to open his good eye a bit. He would see glimpses of the white cat sorting leaves and berries, and the dapple gray cat lying next to him. His thoughts became his own again, and almost was able to talk. When he tried to move the white cat, and sometimes the smaller white cat, would come and tell him to lay down. The young white cat had icy blue eyes that shown in Smokepaw's dreams.

One day his fever left him. Groggily lifting his head, and he was able to open his eyes for the first time. He looked around taking in where he was. He was being kept in a small cave with grooves. In each groove lay different leaves, berries, and flowers. In the back, he could hear the trickle of a small stream.

Looking down, Smokepaw saw that he was lying in a dip in the floor. It wasn't a nest with moss and bracken, but full of the softest dirt he ever felt. He stretched out and was surprised to feel the dirt shift around his movement. He turned and winced as he saw his wounds. Bundles of cobwebs were wrapped around him. The smell of infection and marigold rolled off him. Yellow goop hung around his back wound.

Smokepaw flopped back down on his side realizing how tired that movement made him. He was about to close his eyes when a shadow fell across the cave entrance. He slowly lifted his head to see who, or what, it was. A pair of icy eyes gleamed back at him.

"Oh, you're awake."

 **DUN. DU. DUUUUUUNNNN. *dramatic music* I left you guys on a cliffie there! Not too bad of a chappie I must say. Especially for my first book. I hope you guys don't expect to long of a chappie, because I can't do that. I'm writing this at 9:30 pm so I hope you guys are happy with me. I need a name for you guys (my Pride fans). If you have any ideas do not be afraid to list in the comments. I was kind of thinking Priders or something funny like that! This is going to be an interesting story so I hope you a mentally prepared. *Laughs evilly* And no, I will not tell you what I'm talking about.**

 **Question of the Day (Night XD** **)**

What Pride is Smokey in?

 **That's kind of all I have for you guys so GOODNIGHT! P.S. please review! Like I always say,** _"Why read without reviewing?"_

 **Luv,**

 **Spirit XD**

 **(There were 1,893 words in this chappie!)**


End file.
